


I know your weakness (it’s kisses)

by RiotFalling



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Bucky isn’t pining. Because if he was, he’d be in trouble.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538830
Comments: 29
Kudos: 267





	I know your weakness (it’s kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt from titaniumcanary over on tumblr:
> 
> __  
> **I know your weakness. It’s kisses. You are doomed. (Don’t worry. We’re all doomed eventually.)**  
> 

Bucky doesn’t have a problem.

He _doesn’t._ Because if he _did,_ it would be a _huge_ problem, it would be _cataclysmic,_ it would be a horrible fucking problem with no solution. Because _of course,_ he’d finally remember how to _want_ something only to want something he can _never fucking have._

So it’s not a problem when Tony walks into the common room, dressed to the nines but slightly rumbled, clearly just getting back from a charity event. Every line and curve of his body hugged perfectly by dark fabric, tie loose and collar undone. It's not a problem at all.

Just like it wasn’t a problem this morning, when Tony stumbled into the kitchen with his eyes still mostly closed, worn pajamas hanging off his hips and tank top showing off strong arms. Or when Bucky ran into him in the gym, sweat soaking through Tony’s thin shirt. Or when Tony laughs so hard that his entire body shakes with it, the way he sometimes smiles at Bucky all small and soft and warm, like a secret. None of that is a problem.

Because if it _was_ a problem, Bucky would be _doomed._

Tony looks over, spots Bucky on the couch, and smiles that big, wide smile that lights up his whole face and brings out those gorgeous little lines around his eyes and _oh fuck_ Bucky is _so doomed._

“Hey winter wonderland," Tony says in greeting as he wanders over, easy sway to his hips and Bucky's heart is in his throat _(fuck fuck fuck he's in so much trouble)._ "Up all night brooding again I see. What're you thinking about so seriously? Please say world domination."

“Doom,” Bucky sighs heavily, blurts it out before he can stop himself, frighteningly genuine, but at least it startles a laugh out of Tony.

Tony pauses for a second, then drops down onto the couch next to Bucky and props his feet up on the coffee table. "Are we just contemplating the futility of existence, or did you have a particular form of doom in mind?" he asks, head tipped back against the couch and smiling at Bucky slow and lazy. Like a secret.

Bucky is still staring at the hollow of Tony's throat and he's lost all control because he can't stop himself, can't bite the words down, and he says _"you."_

Tony's face twists in confusion and for a second Bucky is terrified that Tony will take it the wrong way, or _worse,_ that Tony will know _exactly_ what he means. Then Tony's face clears, big brown eyes going wide and the lightest flush spreading across the bridge of his nose and _oh,_ Bucky is _so weak._

"Oh," Tony says, a little dazed, and when his tongue flicks out to wet his lips nervously Bucky is helpless, drawn in, breath frozen in his chest. "I'm going to kiss you now, I think," Tony says and he’s _so close,_ like he's leaning in, maybe they _both_ are because all Bucky can see is Tony, dark eyelashes and pink lips, so damn close now that Bucky can taste the heat of his breath.

Bucky makes a hungry, _desperate_ sound that gets caught in his chest when Tony kisses him, leaning into Bucky’s side and melting against him. Bucky’s brain kind of fuzzes out for a minute, his head spinning and heart racing so fiercely it’s hard to breath around, and the next thing he knows Tony is in his lap, under his hands, still kissing him sweet and slow and deep, like they have all the time in the world.

When Tony leans back his lips are red and swollen, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. “I’m so doomed,” Bucky whispers in quiet, delighted horror even as he chases after Tony. He needs more, more, _more,_ he’s _so weak-_

“Yeah, me too honey,” Tony says, breathless and awed, reeling him back in.


End file.
